EscApe From New York
by Orcalover1
Summary: Waiting for the Season 5 premiere has been awful. So I decided to write my own version of what may happen next season!
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in The Big Apple, there were five pretty little liars in way over their heads. These perjurers had been through hell, one of them had even come back from the dead (figuratively speaking, of course). They had gone through years of torment, yet they were still clueless as to who their mysterious tormenter could be. Having come face to face with their masked menace time and time again, they had let them just slip throughout their fingers. Now, their English teacher was lying in front of them, bleeding to death.

"Hold on, Ezra. Don't you _dare_ close your eyes," Aria sobbed. "Just stay focused on me. Focus on my voice."

"I think he's losing consciousness - we need to put pressure on the wound." Spencer Hastings ordered.

The other girls did as they were told. No one said a word, they were all still processing what had just happened. _A_ had been there on the roof. They would all be dead now if it weren't for Ezra.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Aria cried.

"How?" Hanna asked. "We don't have a car and Noel took our phones."

"Check Ezra's pockets," Alison instructed. "I bet he has a phone on him."

Emily fumbled around Ezra's waist. "You're right!" she exclaimed. Her bloodied hands smeared the screen as she dialed 911.

"Its going to be okay," Aria whispered to the now unconscious Ezra.

"Hello, I need an ambulance. A man has just been shot. Please hurry, there isn't much time -"

"You are going to make it through this. _We_ are going to make it through this."

"- No, I don't know where I am!" Emily wailed to the 911 operator. "I'm on the roof of a building a couple blocks from the Empire State Building." The phone vibrated and Emily nearly lost her hold on it 10 stories over the concrete street.

An incoming text appeared on the screen.

_Better luck next time, bitches. Kisses. - A_

The girls gasped.

"I can't believe _A_ got away again," Alison moaned. "Don't worry Aria, we are going to find this sicko."

The 911 operator's voice boomed from the phone. "Remain calm. We have used GPS to pinpoint your exact location. Paramedics should be arriving on the scene within minutes."

Aria breathed a sigh of relief. Ezra was going to get the help he needed.

"I have to go." Alison announced.

"No! I'm not letting you." Emily shouted. "We just found you again. I'm not letting you go that easily."

"I'm sorry Em." Alison replied. "I can't be here when the cops show up. They'll find out I'm still alive and have a lot of questions - questions that I'm not ready to answer unless _A_ is out of the picture."

"Then let us come with you," Hanna begged. "We're all in this together now."

"I can't ask any of you to leave Ezra," Alison sighed solemnly.

"Yes, you can," Aria crocked. **"**I'll stay with Ezra. The rest of you need to find _A_ before it's too late."

Sirens blared in the distance. Spencer wiped her brow and grunted in frustration.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, now go!" Aria shouted.

Without another word, Alison, Emily, Spencer and Hanna ran down the fire escape. They were on a mission. Nothing was going to stop them from finding _A _and making them pay for all the trauma that had been inflicted on them.

Across town at the JFK International Airport, a black-hooded figure was pacing nervously in front of a customer service desk. Tonight those bitches had gotten close to taking off the mask. Too close. This had to end soon. Alison DiLaurentis and the she-devils had to be put in their place. They need to know who was boss.

Everything would have gone according to plan if it hadn't been for that meddling, miserable excuse for an English teacher. The black-hooded figure growled. At that moment they would have done anything to pound their fist into Fitz's dopey face.

"Thank you so much for your patience." A heavyset airport worker smiled brightly. "Here at United Airlines we always put the customer needs before our own. You want information regarding a customer's placement on one of our incoming flights from London, is that correct?"

The black-hooded figure nodded.

"It _is_ against airline policy to disclose the names of individual passengers…"

A fifty-dollar bill was slid across the counter.

"But, just this once, I will make an exception." The worker typed something into her computer. "Okay, I found what you're looking for. Toby Canavaugh's flight arrives at approximately 8:45." President Grant was promptly placed in the worker's chest pocket. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

The black-hooded figure snickered. "No, the pleasure was all mine."


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like a typical night in Central Park, the hustle and bustle of the city that never sleeps gave voice to the night. Under the shadows sat four girls who had so much on their mind, yet were unable to speak. Who had been making their lives a living nightmare for all these years? Why would someone hate them so much? What had they done to deserve this?

Alison cleared her throat. "We need to figure out who _A_ is."

"Thank you, Catherine Obvious," Hanna retorted.

"Hanna, it's Captain Obvious, not Catherine Obvious," Spencer explained.

Hanna groaned. "Like it matters."

"Why don't you both shut up?" Emily scolded them. "Ezra has just been shot and _A_ is still out there, which means we are all in very real danger. The last thing we need right now is turning on one another."

Hanna and Spencer were taken aback. They weren't used to the normally soft spoken Emily speaking to them in such a manner.

"She's right," Alison began. "We may not know for certain who A is, but we do know that this person will stop at nothing to hurt us and anyone we love."

"Back when Shana arranged a meeting, I asked you who you were hiding from," Emily said. "You told me that you thought you knew, but you were wrong. Ali, who did you think was trying to hurt you?"

"There are many people who, justifiably, want to hurt me." Alison turned away and took a sudden interest in the city's skyline. "I was an awful person and I was terrible to anyone I came into contact with." Her voice cracked.

"That's not true, Ali," Emily reassured her.

"Please, Em. I played with people emotions for fun. I treated them like dolls. I deserved most of what I got. If I had treated people better then this sociopath probably wouldn't be after us now. Initially, when I went into hiding I assumed Ian Thomas was _A_. He was absolutely livid when I blackmailed him with the N.A.T videos. After Ian's death I realized that I was wrong. I was a fool. The truth was right in front of me this whole time."

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked.

"You of all people should know what I'm talking about, Hanna," Alison sighed. "Who benefited the most from my absence?"

Hanna's stomach dropped "Mona. You think she is still _A_?"

"Yes. She convinced me to fake my death. Then used my disappearance to her advantage by transforming herself from major loser to a cheap imitation of me. Plus, I left my yellow top in the hotel room with Mona. She had easy access to it. And we all know that whoever's body was found in my backyard was wearing that very same shirt."

"I still don't understand," Hanna shook her head. "How could she still be _A_? Mona was stuck in the lodge fire with us. _A_ tried to strangle Mona while she was getting in her car. She _helped_ get my mom out of jail."

Emily spoke up, "I think Ali is right. It could have been Wilden who set the lodge fire and Mona probably did all of these things as ploys to get us to trust her. She's probably been pulling the strings this whole time."

Ali patted Hanna on the back reassuringly. "Think about it, Hanna. If Mona was really your friend, why wasn't she honest with you? She never told you about meeting me that night. She let you think I was dead."

Hanna took a deep breath. "I thought she was my friend..."

"I'm sorry, Hanna," Alison comforted her. "I know what it is like to not see a person for who they really are."

"So it's settled then!" Emily exclaimed. "We just have to find irrefutable evidence that Mona is still _A_."

"Woah there," Hanna stood, her shoulders tense. "Let's not go jumping to conclusions. Just because Mona's untrustworthy doesn't mean she's _A_. I've been reading a lot of mystery novels lately and in all of them the detective examines all possible suspects before outright accusing people. Before we place all the blame on Mona we need to think of other _A_ candidates."

"Wow, Hanna, I'm impressed," Spencer praised her, although for a moment Hanna thought she heard a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Who else do you think we should count as a suspect?"

"Well, there's Noel or CeCe. Noel's took our phones and was conveniently nowhere to be found when _A_ tried to gun us down on that roof. CeCe has always been of questionable moral character. You _did_ get her kicked out of college, so she has motive."

Alison scoffed. "Noel and CeCe aren't _A_. Investigating them would be a waste of time."

"How can you be so sure?" Hanna asked.

"Let's just say that I have a complicated history with both of them. We have both helped each other get out of sticky situations before. There is no way that they are _A_. Why can't you just accept that Mona is _A_? I know this is hard for you Hanna, but you're being illogical." Alison fumed.

"Maybe we wouldn't even be in this situation if you hadn't made so many people despise you!" Hanna retorted.

"Stop it you guys," Emily intervened. "Hanna, is there anyone else other then Noel that you think could be _A_."

Hanna shifted her feet uncomfortably. "Paige," she replied meekly. "She went behind your back to delver the note to the police that revealed Alison is alive."

"Oh." Emily wasn't sure how to respond. She knew her girlfriend hated Alison, but she refused to believe that Paige was capable of _A_'s despicable actions.

"Don't worry, Em," Alison spoke up. "I don't think Pigskin is _A_ material. She probably was just trying to protect Emily when she sent that letter."

"Yeah," Hanna agreed, "but we should look into it."

Spencer cleared her throat, "I love all this speculating that we're doing, but I believe that in our deductions we aren't taking into account the fact that Mrs. DiLaurentis has some sort of connection to _A_. She saw who was after you that night, Ali. Instead of turning them in, she helped them bury you alive. Your mother is covering for someone. I find it unlikely that she would protect someone like Mona or Paige over her daughter. The list of people she would cover for is very small. Jason is at the top of that list."

"You're taking this too far, Spence", Alison growled. "I had _minor_ arguments with Jason in the past, but he would never do this to me. He's my brother. _Our_ brother."

"I don't want to believe this either, Ali, but Jason as _A_ makes so much sense. I can see how your mom would want to protect him. She thought she had lost you - she didn't want to loose both her children. And if Jason isn't guilty of anything, where has he been this past couple months? He lied about being in rehab. Who knows what he's really been up to?"

"I do." Alison sighed. "A couple months back I asked Noel to keep tabs on Jason. Jason is staying in a dumpy little apartment in Brooklyn. If it will convince you that our brother is innocent, let's go down there and take a look around."

"Sounds like a plan," Spencer agreed.

"I'm coming too," Emily announced.

"No." Alison shocked her head. "As much as I would love for all of us to stick together, our first priority right now is finding _A_ and stopping them for good. I need you and Hanna to go back to Rosewood. You're the only people who could get through to Paige or Mona if one of them actually is _A_."

"Ok." Emily looked up at the half moon above the four girls. "I just can't wait for this all to be over."

"Me too, Em. Me too." Alison pulled Emily into a tight embrace. Hanna and Spencer joined in.

None of them heard the snickering coming from the shadows mere feet away.

_"Those bitches were no closer to solving this mystery then when all the tormenting began,"_ thought a hooded figure. "_These liars were going to be easier to get rid of then the pesky red stain that I got on my brand new pair of black gloves." _

_A _eyed them like a cat ready to pounce. "_The mice are about to fall into my next trap and they will never see it coming. I'll make sure of it."_


	3. Chapter 3

Emily got as far as the train station when she realized the insanity of it all. There was no way she was going back to Rosewood. Not now. Paige wasn't _A_. She couldn't leave New York, Alison needed her.

"I have to stay. I can't go back to Rosewood with you." Emily informed Hanna.

Hanna sighed, turning to Emily under the fluorescent light of the station platform.

"Come on, Em. You heard what Ali said."

"And since when is Alison always right?"

"She's not, but in this instance she is right. We are needed back home. I have to find out what Mona knows and you have to do the same thing with Paige."

Emily clenched her fists. "Paige doesn't know anything. She is _not A,_" she screamed.

"Em, calm down! I know how you feel. That sickly feeling you get in your gut when you realize that someone close to you actually hates you - That they've been trying to hurt you for years..."

"You're wrong about Paige. I'm not going to waste anytime interrogating my clueless ex-girlfriend when an actual killer is on the loose."

Emily stormed off and hailed a taxi before Hanna could get a word in edgewise.

"Bellevue Hospital, please," she told the driver.

A couple of blocks later, Emily was standing outside a hospital door with the label "Ezra Fitz" taped to it. Emily knocked. She was greeted by a teary-eyed Aria.

"Emily, wha- what are you doing here?" Aria stammered.

"I felt bad about how we left you on the roof. I wanted to check in you and Ezra. How is he doing?"

"He just got out of surgery. The doctors were able to remove the bullet. It only hit muscle tissue, so he should eventually recover."

Emily gave her an encouraging grin. "That's great to hear. _A_ didn't win after all."

Aria managed a weak smile, "Right now he's unconscious, but he should be waking up soon."

Right on cue, Ezra let out a feeble moan, "Aaarriia."

"Yes, Ezra, it's okay - I'm right here."

"I'll give you two some privacy," Emily slipped out the door.

"Ezra!" Aria didn't try to stop the tears streaming down her face. "I thought you were done there for a second. Don't you ever scare me like that again! I love you so, so much, the thought- anything happening to you- I…" Aria was at a loss for words.

"I love you too, Aria" Ezra croaked, "but there's something I need to tell you. I know who _A_ is."

"Tell me everything!" Aria begged. "What do you know? Who is _A_?"

Ezra chuckled, "In hindsight, I should have known all along. I've just been looking for _A_ in all of the wrong places, much like your friends are no doubt doing right now-"

"Aria!" Emily ran in the room shouting. "There's something you need to see."

Emily opened the window curtains. Across the street was a building defaced by graffiti, written in blood-red spray paint. The writing was a list of names: Ian Thomas, Garett Reynolds, Darren Wilden, Jessica DiLaurentis and Toby Canavuagh. Each name had an ominous check mark next to it. At the bottom of the wall was a message:

_I already told you: the truth won't set you free. I'm going to bury you with it-Kisses A_

Aria gasped. Ezra tried to raise his head to see out the window, but the effort was too painful.

"What's wrong?" Ezra winced.

"Nothing." Aria quickly shut the blinds. "We are just appalled by the low sanitation standards of the city. We'll be right back."

Aria quickly ushered Emily into the hospital hallway.

"Why didn't you tell Ezra about _A_'s message?" Emily questioned her.

"Because Ezra has enough to worry about. I want him to focus on getting better."

"Aria, I don't think that Ezra can be afforded that luxury. If he really knows who _A_ is then, he's in grave danger. You read the message."

"Calm down, Em. We don't even know what it means. _A_ could be playing some sort of trick on us."

Some heads turned from the hospital staff. Emily lowered her voice to a harsh whisper as a crash cart was wheeled past them. "You of all people should know by now that _A_ isn't playing around. If it weren't for Ezra, both of us would have been killed on that roof. I also don't think it's a coincidence that out of that list of names, three of those people are dead."

Aria paused, "Then why are Toby and Ali's mom's names written up on that wall? Are they _A_'s next targets?"

"I wish I knew Aria, but for both of their sakes, I hope that's not the case."

As Aria and Emily discussed their next course of action, someone that they knew very well passed by undetected. The nurse in scrubs was looking at the ground to avoid making eye contact. One false move and their cover would be blown. Without a second to spare, they hurried into Ezra's hospital room. They knew what they must do had to be done in mere seconds.

"Hey, Aria," said a voice from the bed. "Do you mind going down to the cafeteria and getting me some chick peas? I'm starving."

Ezra was confused when he received no response. "Aria?" Ezra lifted his head, his eyes widened when he saw who was there. The heart monitor began to glow red.

"No, please, don't hurt me. You don't want to do this."

_A_'s eyes glinted in the light as they moved closer to Ezra's bed.

"I know you once were a good person and you can be again." Ezra sobbed. "I promise, I will keep your secret. You can walk away from this and no one else will get hurt."

A malevolent laugh filled the room. "Now, why would I want that? I'm having so much fun giving those vixen what they deserve. And I can't have anyone, especially a lousy English teacher, getting in my way."

_A_ held up a syringe and plunged it into Ezra's chest. Soon, another name would be added to the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna Marin was mad. No, she was furious. She was mad at Emily for ditching her so that she now had to take the train back alone. She was mad at Alison for keeping so many secrets. She was mad that her best friend probably wasn't much of a friend at all. But above all, she was mad at _A_ for trying to murder her and her friends. Enough was enough. Hanna was through being a victim. She wanted answers and would do anything to get them.

The mindset Hanna possessed as she boarded the train back to Rosewood was, admittedly, not a logical one. She tried not to think about the task at hand. She was about to engage in a heated confrontation with an unpredictable individual. She was going crazy waiting for the train to arrive in Rosewood. To pass the time, she pulled out Ezra's phone. Hanna had taken it from the roof and decided to keep it in case it came in handy. The next couple hours were spent combing the phone's content, looking for clues. Her search yielded no results. Frustrated, she threw the phone back in her purse as the train arrived at the Rosewood station. Travis was waiting to pick her up. Hanna figured that if she asked her mom, she would have had to answer too many questions.

"Hey," Travis greeted her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for picking me up Travis." Hanna said. "I know it must have been a drag to come down here."

"Don't mention it. I'm happy to help," he replied. "So where do you want me to drop you off? Your house?"

"Yes, but there's somewhere I need to stop first."

Hanna gave Travis the address and soon she was outside a grotty-looking building, knocking on a plain white door.

Mona opened the door, shocked to see her former best friend.

"Hanna! I'm surprised to see you. Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk, Mona."

"Okay! Would you like to come inside? I made some fresh coo-"

"No. I want to say what I need to say right here. I know you've been lying to me."

"I don't know what you're taking abo-"

"Cut the crap Mona. I know everything. I know that our whole friendship was a lie. I know that I can't trust a word that comes out of your mouth."

"Hanna, why are you treating me like this? After all that we've been through? After all that I've done for you?! Need I remind you about the time I falsely confessed to Wilden's murder to keep your mother out of jail."

"Was this before or after the time you hit me with a car?"

Mona sighed. "There's just no end with you. You can't let go of the past. Since the lodge fire, I have done everything I possibly could to prove that we are in this together. I've given you no reason not to trust me now. I've done everything I could to make you call me your friend again."

Hanna laughed. "If you really were my friend, then you would have told me about Alison."

Mona gulped, "Alison?"

"Yes, she's alive. But something tells me you already know that."

Realization dawned in Mona's eyes. "You know..."

"Like I said before: I know _everything_. Why didn't you tell me that Alison was alive?" Hanna screamed. "Why would you let me think she was dead all these years? Why would you pretend to be my friend?"

"I wasn't pretending, Hanna. I am your friend."

"Stop lying to me!" Hanna shirked. "If you really were my friend, then you wouldn't have kept this from me. You know what Mona? I am through with your mind games. You are dead to me."

Hanna turned away and began to storm back to Travis's car.

"You want to know why I never told you about Alison being alive?" Mona called after her.

Hanna looked back to see tears running down Mona's cheeks.

Mona took a deep breath. "I never told you about Alison because I was scared. I was scared that you would find out that she was still alive - that once you knew the truth, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. I've spent every day of my life since that night worrying that Alison would return and you would push me to the side like yesterday's news. I swore to myself that I would do anything to stop this from happening. That's why I adopted the _A_ persona. To convince Alison that it would never be safe for her to return." Mona let out a breathy laugh. "Ironic isn't it? Everything I did to prevent my worst fears from coming true backfired and made them a reality."

"Mona, if you mean any of that - if you are even slightly sincere - then you need to help me now. Who stole the game from you? Who is this new _A_?"

"I wish I could tell you, Hanna, but I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me even if I did."

"Try me."

"It's Alison. Alison is _A_. She's been playing us all along."

"Unbelievable," Hanna paused. "After all this time you are still out to get her."

"W-what?" Mona stammered.

"I know Alison bullied you in Junior High, Mona, but you need to build a bridge and get over it. Alison has grown and become a better person since then. All these false accusations only prove one thing, that you are, and always will be, a petty little psycho." Hanna curled her lip in disgust. "God, you are so twisted," she spat.

"She has you fooled!" Mona yelled desperately. "She has all of you fooled! This is all a game to her. We are her puppets. Don't you see? Alison is manipulating all of us!" Mona cried. "Please, Hanna, believe me. Just believe me!"

Mona fell to her knees and wept. "Why don't you see Alison for the monster she really is?" Mona yelled.

"There is only one monster here," Hanna replied. "And I'm looking at her."

Mona was overcome with hysterics and Hanna left her sobbing on the doormat. She was about halfway to Travis's car when Ezra's phone rang. There was a new text message:

_Friends come and go, but don't worry Han. I will always be here. Kisses -A_

"Hanna!"

Hanna looked up, slightly started to see Detective Holbrook sauntering up the driveway.

"The police department received an anonymous tip that we could find you here. I'm going to need to bring you down the station and ask you some questions."

"About what?"

"Multiple homicides," he replied gravely.


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback: Labor Day 2009_

Alison DiLaurentis always got her way. It has been that way since her birth. Alison succeeds at everything she does. She is infallible. With her quick wits and pageant winning smile she is able to squash any adversary. There is no obstacle that she couldn't overcome. Alison even began to believe this herself. No one had or ever would get the better of Ali D.

All these thoughts swirled in Alison's mind as she made her way home one September night. With a triumphant smile she patted herself on the back.

"I finally did it" she thought to herself. "I silenced A."

Alison breathed a sign of relief. The months of anonymous threats had finally come to an end. Alison had taken matters into her own hands. She had proven once and for all that she was not someone to be trifled with. A had finally gotten the sense to back off. No one messed with Alison DiLaurentis and came out unscathed, especially a coward who hid behind the anonymity of a text message.

Very pleased with herself Alison no longer felt the need to look over her shoulder. Perhaps if she had then she would have noticed someone seeking up behind her on that fateful September evening. Alison's own hubris became her undoing.

"Look at that bitch" someone thought to themselves. "She thinks she won. She thinks its over. She think she can go home and leave her windows open and her doors unlocked. Ha! She's in for a nasty surprise. Much like I was when I met Alison DiLaurentis. I made a promise that tonight's the night I would kill her. And unlike Alison I never break a promise."

A picked up a large rock and thought about all the times Alison had ever mistreated someone. A was amazed at all all the lies and deceit that had resulted from Alison's fifteen years in existence. No more! The world would be better of without that bitch. Rage pulsed through A's veins and soon the rock collided with the back of Alison's skull.

Alison never saw it coming. She hit the ground with a thud. The rock was covered in blood while streams of red trickled down Alison's once picture perfect golden hair.

Seeing Alison wounded gave A an adrenaline rush. It was the best feeling in the world to make her suffer. A picked up the rock with the intention of repeatedly bashing Alison until every bone in her body was broken.

This scheme of dismemberment was cut short by a distressed wail.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER" Jessica DiLaurentis came storming out of her house and rushed to Alison's side. "Can you hear me sweetie? I'm right here for you." Jessica whispered in her daughter's ear.

A didn't expect to be caught in the act. This wasn't part of the plan. A decided to play it cool and hope that the improv class taken at Hollis college paid off.

"O my god. Mrs. D what happened? I just found Ali like this. She must have hit her head or something. Maybe we can use her shirt to stop the bleeding."

Mrs DiLaurentis gave the speaker a death glare. "I saw what you did. I saw everything. You hurt my daughter. She trusted you, invited you into our home on multiple occasions. As soon as I make sure Ali is alright, I'm going to call the cops and they will lock you up until your hair turns grey."

"Tisk Tisk. I wouldn't do that if I were you" A said mockingly.

Mrs D scowled, "Let me tell you something. No one messes with my family and gets away with it. So why don't you get the hell off my property before I take that rock and slam it on your face."

"Does the name Marion Canavaugah mean anything to you?" A asked tauntingly.

"How do you know that name?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that I know everything. I know things that you hoped would never leave the walls of Radley things that could ruin your life. I know what you did. Do you think the police would even believe you if they knew the truth? Up until now I saw no reason not to keep your dirty little secret. Do exactly as I say and I will never breath a word to anyone."

Jessica DiLaurentis looked at the broken figure of her once strong daughter. There was no saving her. No one could withstand that kind of blow to the head. All Jessica could do now was save herself.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Don't mention seeing me on this night ever. Actually why don't you move out of Rosewood all together."

"Anything else?"

A motioned to Alison. "Pick her up."

"What?"

"I said pick her up. I know just the place to put her."

It took all of Jessica's willpower not to cry as she dragged her lifeless daughter across her backyard. Jessica looked at the person beckoning her foreword. "How had they become such a monster?" she thought.

Finally A motioned for her to stop dragging Alison.

"Down there is perfect." A announced, motioning to the deep hole that workers dug to break ground for a new gazebo.

Before she could fully process what she was doing, Jessica dropped her daughter into the earth.

"Excellent. Now bury her" A commanded.

"No." Jessica refused. "I will not bury my own child."

"O I think you will. If not for yourself then for Jason. You've already lost one child you don't want to loose another."

That bastard was right. She knew that if she told the cops about this phycho then what was left of her family would be destroyed before the police could take action. Jessica began shoveling dirt onto Alison before she could talk herself out of it.

A let out a maniacal laugh, "Keep up the good work. And if you ever come back to Rosewood again. I'll bury you."

As A walked away, Jessica screamed into the night.

"What have you done?" she sobbed. "What have you done?" Jessica was overcome with hysterics.

Alison regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to see her mother burying her alive! She tried to call out. To tell her mother to stop. But she couldn't find her voice. Her lungs were filled with dirt. Alison realized that fighting the inevitable was futile. She willed the end to come quickly.

_Present Day_

Aria Montgomery couldn't keep it together. She was balling her eyes out. She was a mess of emotions. First she was furious at Ezra for keeping his past with Alison a secret then using her as a resource for his book. But when Ezra was shot she was faced with the very real prospect of losing him. She was rattled. Now she didn't know what to think as she leaned on Emily's shoulder in the hospital waiting room.

"Why don't you go out and get some fresh air?" Emily suggested. "You look like you could use it. I will go check on Ezra and see if he needs anything."

"Yes" Aria agreed. "I could use some fresh air."

Emily got up to leave but turned back to Aria. "Over these past few years we've been to hell and back. But soon it will all be over. We can finally put all this behind us."

"Thank goodness. And thanks for always being there for me Em. I don't know if I could have gotten through all this without you."

"What are friends for?" Emily smiled as she made her way towards Ezra's room.

Emily opened the door and saw someone in a hospital worker uniform beside Ezra's bed. She did a double take when she realized it was someone she knew very well.

"Hey! Its nice to see you" Emily exclaimed

The person jumped, obviously startled.

"Aria would want to know you're here. But what are you doing here in New Yo-" Emily paused the truth hit her.

"You're here because you're A" Emily gulped.

"I guess you could say that" they glared at Emily.

Emily called to get help "Ari-"

"I wouldn't scream if I were you." A gun was pointed right at Emily's face. "You wouldn't want to end up like Ezra would you?"

Emily glanced to see Ezra lying motionlessly in bed. "What did you do to him?" she gasped.

"I made sure he wouldn't talk. After all two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead. My intuition tells me that this lesson will soon become painfully clear to you. But not just yet. We still have use for you. Now you will do exactly as I say. We are going to walk out of this hospital calmly and without incident. We will then take a taxi. If you try anything I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your brain. Got it?"

Emily nodded.

"Good girl. So cooperative. It's no wonder why Alison always said you were her favorite. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out what's in store for the both of you."

Emily kept her head down. She didn't want to betray any sign of emotion to this sicko. She would get herself out of this. She refused to believe otherwise. She had overcome everything A had previously thrown at her and came out stronger because of it. Why should now be any different?


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer and Alison spent the entire car ride to Brooklyn in silence. The air was thick with unspoken tension. The girls had only been frenemies at best before Alison's disappearance. Both still bore resentment towards one another. Spencer didn't trust Alison because of her tendency to manipulate others and the fact that she allowed her friends to think she was dead for years. Alison in turn was bitter towards Spencer because, out of all the girls, Spencer was the only one confident enough to stand up to her.

Now they have rekindled their rivalry over the subject of their shared half-brother Jason. Spencer suspected Jason of being _A_. Alison, on the other hand, refused to believe that her brother would do anything to harm her. Thus they both agreed to go to Jason's apartment to investigate, both eager to prove the other wrong. As they finally exited the cab, Alison felt the need to clear the air.

"I'm sorry Spence," she apologized. "I'm sorry for disappearing. I'm sorry for bullying you to tell Melissa about Ian. I'm sorry for not telling you about Jason. I'm sorry for everything."

Spencer laughed. "You know, I think they maybe the first time ever that Alison DiLaurentis has apologized so profusely."

"You may be right about that," Alison agreed.

"We've both done things that we regret, Alison. The only thing we can do now is try to move past them. I mean, I said some pretty awful things to you that night that I wish I could take back."

"I had it coming. Everything you said about me was true," Alison paused. "Did you really think that you were the person who hurt me."

"Yes. That's been the sole focus of my nightmares for weeks now."

Alison signed. "I promise I will make it up to you. I promise that once all this _A_ drama is over I will be the best friend I can possibly be."

"Likewise. It's good to have you back Ali." They hugged. "Now comes the real question: how will Jason react to seeing you walking into his apartment alive?"

"Hm. Thats a good question. Maybe you should go in alone and I'll wait outside. I'm not sure I'm ready for another emotional reunion. Plus, until _A_ is behind bars, the less people who know I'm alive the better."

"Ok, suit yourself."

Spencer went into the apartment complex. Less then five minutes later she came running back frantically.

"Ali, we have a problem."

"What?"

"Jason's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Gone as in nowhere to be found," Spencer cleared her throat. "And there's something else you need to see."

Alison followed Spencer into the apartment complex and up the stairs. They arrived at Jason's door which had been busted open. Alison nervously followed Spencer into the apartment. The carpeted floor was covered in grass and soil. The way it was arranged looked vaguely familiar.

"_A_ did some unauthorized decorating," Spencer observed. "The apartment is redone so it looks exactly like-"

"My backyard," Alison realized.

On the other side of the room was a shovel leaning against the wall. The shovel said "Dig." in A's signature handwriting. Without a moment to spare Spencer picked up the shovel and used it to brush the dirt off the apartment floor. Underneath the dirt were two dolls. The first doll was of an older blonde woman who was was wearing a pink-collared shirt. The second doll was of a pale-faced, brown haired teenage boy wearing a leather jacket.

"Creepy much?" Alison remarked as she picked up the first doll. Just then, something caught her eye. Underneath where the doll had been was a sealed envelope with Alison's name on it.

"This can't be good." Alison opened it against her better judgment. She gasped when she saw its contents. "How did _A_ get this?"

"Get what?" Spencer asked.

"It's a card I made my mom for Mother's Day when I was 5."

Just looking at her crayon drawings on the card's exterior made Ali want to cry. She had been away from home way too long. Alison opened the card. But it didn't say 'I Love You, Mom' like it used to. Instead there was a more sinister message written in bold red letters:

_Now you know how it feels to have someone you love taken from you. Karma's a bitch, isn't it? Kisses. - A_

Alison tore up the letter. There was no way she was going to let _A_ hurt her mother.

Spencer had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she picked up the second doll. Sure enough, a sealed envelope addressed to Spencer Hastings was underneath the doll. Spencer opened it to find a card covered with cartoon airplanes. It read:

_Sorry Spence. He knew too much. - A_

Before either girl could say anything Jason's TV turned on. The girls jumped - neither of them were anywhere near the remote. The television was blasting a news report.

"Breaking news from JFK International Airport, " the reporter announced. "It seems that an inbound flight from London spontaneously combusted upon its landing on the runway. Investigators are still trying pinpoint the source of the explosion. Currently, rescue efforts are underway, but so far there have been no survivors." Without warning the television changed channel to another news broadcast. "We are reporting live from Rosewood, Pennsylvania where police found resident Jessica DiLaurentis dead in her own backyard. The cause of death is currently unknown, but this death was not accidental. She was found with head trauma and was promptly buried by her assailant. Jessica was buried in the exactly same spot her deceased teenage daughter, Alison, was over three years prior."

The truth finally bore down upon Alison and Spencer but before they had time for a single tear to shed the television screen changed once more. The picture was of a person in a dark hoodie. Their face was covered by a ski mask.

"Did you girls get my letters?" they asked mockingly. Their voice was distorted by some sort of device making it impossible to identify.

"You!" Alison shrieked. "You killed my mother."

"Ha, that bitch had it coming to her. Her life was filled with lies and secrets. I guess maybe that's why you turned out so badly. Anyway, your mother was going to tell about what really happened that night. So she had to be silenced."

"And what about Toby?" Spencer shouted. "He didn't deserve any of this. Neither did any of those people on that plane."

"You are right, Spencer," _A_ agreed. "Life isn't fair. People don't always get what they deserve. If they did, then your friend Alison wouldn't still be breathing."

Tears fell down Spencer's cheeks. She tried to shout insults at _A_ but she couldn't form logical thoughts. All she knew was that Toby, her Toby was gone. _A_ had won. Taken everything away from her. Life was meaningless now.

_A_ watched them intently though the screen, seeming to love every minute of their suffering.

Alison put her face directly in front of the television. "What do I need to do?" she asked. "What do I need to do to make you stop this? This has all gone on for long enough."

"For once, we agree on something" _A_ mused. "But I have no intention of stopping this - not when I'm so close to victory. I am not going to stop until I see you completely broken. I want to see the life drain out of your face when I take everything away from you, just like you did to me."

"I don't know who you are, but I know that I couldn't have taken everything awa-"

"Silence! Your lies will not save you this time. Or ever again. You see, I know you, Alison. I know you better then you know yourself. You thrive on collecting the love of others. You feed off of others adoration, which is why I'm going to show the world what a heartless bitch you are. That way everyone will hate you as much as I do and then, and only then, will you be completely broken." _A_ chuckled. "To help me achieve this, I have brought two very special guests."

The camera moved and focused on the terrified faces of Emily Fields and Jason DiLaurentis. They were gagged and bound to chairs, hopelessly trying to break free. _A_ picked up a gun and pushed it against Emily's forehead.

"Leave them alone!" Alison demanded. "You've caused enough pain to others. If I'm the person who wronged you, then come after me. Leave them out of it. Please."

"Oh my, I didn't know that the Ali D was capable of groveling. I'll tell you what, let's make a deal. You get to decide how this ends. I will give you a choice. You will get the chance to save one of them, but the other gets a bullet to the heart."

Alison couldn't breathe. It was as if all of her worst nightmares had come to fruition.

"My oh my, who will she pick to save?" _A_ taunted. "Will it be her own brother? Or the person who loves her most."

Spencer temporarily regained her composure. "Don't you see, Ali? It's a trick. They will both die no matter who you choose."

"Ah, this is no trick," _A _disagreed. "However, if you don't make up your mind in the next thirty seconds, the deal is off and I shoot both of them."

"Wait!" Alison shouted. She looked at the TV screen. First making eye contact with Emily and then Jason. Both had the same expression on their face. They were both pleading with her to get them out of this safely, but Alison was all out of tricks. _A_ was always numerous steps ahead of her. _A_ won. All she could do now was play along with this sick game and pray that not all her loved ones perished.

"Last chance. I don't like to be kept waiting." _A_ said impatiently.

Alison took one last look at her brother and her best friend.

"I'm so sorry. For everything." she cried.

"Thats not an answer," _A _growled.

"I choose to save," Alison took a deep breath, "…Jason."

With no hesitation, _A _pointed their gun directly at Jason's chest and fired. His body exploded in a river of red. The camera lens was soaked in blood. All that could be seen was a deceased Jason lying sideways on a squealing Emily.

_A_ took a step towards the camera.

"Oh, and one more thing." _A_ snarled into the lens. "Confess to all of the murders or I will also kill sweet, little Emily. You have twelve hours."

The camera shut off.

"Congratulations." _A_ said to the person who was filming, "We have finally broken Alison DiLaurentis. I'm sure that was a home video she will never forget. Now go clean up what's left of Jason. It's a mess in here."

The minion nodded and left to get cleaning supplies.

_A_ smiled underneath her mask. Everything she had ever wanted had finally come to pass. _A_ picked up a blonde haired doll from her collection and shoved it in Emily's face.

"Poor, naive Emily." _A_ mimicked Alison's voice. "You didn't actually think I loved you? That you meant anything to me." _A_ broke the doll in half and discarded it. "Don't worry, Emily. Alison will never hurt you again. She will never hurt anyone again. Her monstrous ways will soon be a thing of the past and you can help me destroy her, Emily. Join me. Make Alison pay for everything she's put you through. We can be a team. What do you say?" _A_ ungagged Emily, eagerly awaiting a response.

Emily spit in _A_'s face. "Alison isn't a monster. You are."

"Fine then." _A_ shouted. "Have fun rotting in here for the rest of your life."

_A_ started to walk out.

"Take off your mask." Emily shouted. "The time for hiding behind disguises is over. Sending your minion to kidnap me at the hospital was the last straw. Stop being a coward. I want you to look me in the eye and own up to all the pain you have caused me and my friends."

"As you wish." _A_ slowly took off her mask and turned to face Emily.

Emily blinked. She didn't believe her eyes. This couldn't be real. This had to be a trick. The real _A_ was hiding behind a curtain somewhere laughing, surely. The person in front of her couldn't be _A_. Emily trusted them more then anyone. They were one of her closest friends.

"No," Emily's voice shook. "It can't be…"

_A_ laughed. "Isn't it amazing how you can know someone yet not really know them? You should have joined me when you had the chance, Emily. Now I'm going to make you suffer. You bitches won't even know what hit you."

"You can stop this. You don't have to do this, Aria," Emily pleaded.

"Don't you see, Emily? It is already done."

With that, Aria took off her black hoodie and reloaded her gun. She still had work to do. Her thirst for revenge wasn't quenched, not by a long shot. She took out a phone and dialed the number for the Rosewood police department. Aria had already turned Alison's world upside down. Now she was going to shatter it.


End file.
